


The Mudblood, Green and Silver

by Dino_andTiger_Fest, writersstudy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bullying, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dino_andTiger_Fest/pseuds/Dino_andTiger_Fest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: Jongdae can't take much more of this.





	The Mudblood, Green and Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #38
> 
> Ah, I love HP!au so much! Thank you so much to the prompter for coming up with this, although I probably wrote it a little darker than you intended. Thank you so much to Denise, my amazing beta, and I hope you enjoy!

September twenty first has got to be Jongdae’s least favorite day of the year. It's a day that all the bullying from his roommates, all the glares from his brother, seem so much harsher. September twenty first is his birthday. He’s turning sixteen this year, despite being a fifth year (his birthday is after that September first cut-off), and he thinks he's never been lonelier.

Jongdae wakes up on the morning of his sixteenth birthday feeling nothing but dread. Fortunately, he's the first one awake, so he dresses quickly and heads up the stairs into the common room. Being a Slytherin means the dormitories are shoved below the common room, which is in the lowest dungeon level of the school. Jongdae would probably have a lot more House pride if he hadn't been outcasted on his very first day just for being a Mudblood. He straightens his tie as he leaves the common room, headed for the kitchens instead. The house elves are maybe the only ones in the entire school that have nothing against him, and he often gets snacks from them when he can't stomach eating in the Great Hall.

“Mister Jongdae! Headmistress McGonagall asked Elly to give this to you.” Elly, the elf in charge of the kitchens, pushes a small box across the long table to Jongdae, who takes it with a small smile.

“Thank you, Elly,” he murmurs, “I'll be sure to thank her if I see her.” The elf pushes a few more breakfast items into his arms and he shoves them into his bag. With a wave, he heads off to his absolute favorite spot in the castle: the Astronomy Tower. The daylight starting to peek over the trees means that it’s empty. Jongdae slides down against the wall and opens the box that Elly gave him. Inside is a small cupcake, decorated with pale blue frosting. Jongdae stares at it dumbly, unable to comprehend the fact that he’s actually received something for his birthday. The last time he got a gift was his first year at Hogwarts, before Jongin started attending and started hating him, and Chanyeol had taken and destroyed it.

Jongdae groans in frustration. Chanyeol. Pureblood, Muggle-hating, rich boy Chanyeol. He’s the worst of the bullies, the only one that Jongdae shares a room with. The other two are Byun Baekhyun and Oh Sehun, who are in the years directly above and directly below him respectively. From the very first train ride, when Baekhyun had spent ten straight minutes berating Jongdae’s secondhand robes and books, to the Sorting where Jongdae became the first Muggleborn wizard to ever grace Slytherin House, to the present day, the three have tormented him. Jongdae stands and leans against the battlements on the tower, staring toward the ground. It’s not the first time he’s considered throwing himself over. He hasn’t had a friend since the second week of first year, the sisters at the orphanage he calls home would be glad to be rid of the extra financial burden, and his only living family member hates his guts.

Jongin. Jongdae’s baby brother used to love him more than anything, but that changed in Jongin’s first year (Jongdae’s second). The elder of the Kim brothers had spent his entire first year praying that Jongin didn’t have magic, but the younger still received that invitation letter during the summer. When he arrived at Hogwarts, he was Sorted almost immediately into Hufflepuff, and Jongdae had his opening. When Jongin came up to him that first night, excited to share his new experiences with his brother, Jongdae gave him the cold shoulder. He told Jongin that, as a Slytherin, he didn’t want to be associated with dirty pathetic little badgers and that, as far as he was concerned, he and Jongin weren’t related anymore. The hurt evident on Jongin’s face caused Jongdae to lay awake for the entire rest of the week until Madam Pomfrey was forced to give him a Sleeping Draught. At first, Jongin would try to seek him out and Jongdae nearly folded a few times, but he kept reminding himself that it was all for Jongin’s own good. Now, the only thing he ever gets from his brother, even at home, is occasional glaring.

A bell rings somewhere in the castle below and Jongdae gathers up his food and his bag to head to class. He has to practically run in order to get back down to the dungeons on time for Potions and just barely makes it in time. The Slytherin fifth years share their Potions lesson with the fifth years from Ravenclaw House and are required to pair up, but Jongdae is the unfortunate last member and ends up paired with his least favorite member of the class, Chanyeol Park. Jongdae drops his battered textbook on the table, flipping hurriedly to the recipe for that day’s potion. He lugs his worn out cauldron onto the table before Chanyeol can even move, rubbing hesitantly at a spot that’s nearly worn through.

“We are not using that chamber pot. You’re gonna leak potion everywhere,” the younger boy hisses, plunking his own cauldron on the table and pushing Jongdae’s off the edge. It cracks. Jongdae leans down to move it out of the way, muttering curses in Korean under his breath.

“I’m going to get the ingredients from the student cupboard,” he mumbles in English before walking off, but Chanyeol grabs his arm.

“If you think I’m letting your muddy fingers touch anything in this potion, you’re nuts. You’ll contaminate it.” Jongdae rips his arm out of Chanyeol’s grasp and glares at him before stalking off to the other side of the room. He gathers the ingredients and dumps them on the table when he returns.

“You don’t want me to touch it? Fine. Get your own fucking ingredients then.” Jongdae lugs his cauldron back up on the table and lights a fire underneath it. He starts chopping one of his roots, peering intently at the directions on the page. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had stolen his glasses a few weeks earlier and he doesn’t have the money for new ones, so seeing the words in the dark haziness of the dungeon is increasingly difficult. Jongdae reaches blindly for the next ingredient, chopping it quickly. He squints at the words as he scrapes the root into the cauldron. Everything is fine until he gets to the fifth ingredient, wolfsbane. He chops the entire thing, despite only needing half, and dumps it all in without even looking. Seconds later, the cauldron explodes. Potion and pieces of iron fly everywhere and Jongdae’s sleeve catches fire. He quickly douses it with his wand, but the damage has been done. His cauldron is a wreck and Chanyeol is covered in potion, looking murderous.

“This,” he shouts in Korean, “is why Mudbloods shouldn’t do magic. Because you just mess it up! You’re such a fuck up, Kim Jongdae. You should just die!” Professor Slughorn hurries over, clearing the potion off Chanyeol’s face and the table.

“Mr. Park, to the hospital wing with you. Mr. Kim, please pay more attention to your ingredients. You’re excused from the lesson and I expect an essay on why putting in twice the amount of wolfsbane causes...this.” Jongdae slumps, nodding as he packs his things. He rushes out of the classroom toward the Astronomy Tower. When he gets there, he drops his bag on the ground and climbs up to sit on the battlements, knees pulled to his chest. Tears prick his eyes and Jongdae thinks this is probably the worst birthday of his life. The bell in the castle starts to toll but he doesn't bother moving. No one will miss him in class anyway. Jongdae buries his face in his knees and cries.

After his horrendous birthday, Jongdae does his best to avoid everyone, especially Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Sehun. He isn't always lucky, and he leaves the few encounters he has with the trio feeling even worse than before. He's barely eating now, barely sleeping either, and doesn’t talk to anyone.

“Mr. Kim!” Jongdae snaps up from where he was resting against the table, mind slipping in and out of sleep. He’s already finished the assigned potion for the class, but he knows he shouldn’t be sleeping.

“Mr. Kim, you never turned in that essay I asked for about the overuse of wolfsbane,” Professor Slughorn says as he approaches. Jongdae curses under his breath.

“I’m sorry, Professor. I’ve been so distracted lately by all my other assigned work that I completely forgot about it. I’ll have it for you by our next class, I promise.” Slughorn shakes his head.

“That won’t do, my boy. It’s already three weeks late. I’m going to have to give you detention tonight to guarantee that you’ll write it.” Jongdae visibly pales, but not because of the punishment. Across the room, Chanyeol is smirking at him. He’d received a detention earlier in the day for messing around during Transfiguration, and the fact that they’d been assigned the same punishment means that they’ll be serving it together. Jongdae didn’t think that the fourteenth of October could get any worse for him, but he should never be so optimistic.

“Yes, sir,” he mumbles. The bell tolls from above them and he hastily shoves his books in his bag to drop off at the Slytherin dorm before he has to go to his detention. They’ve been assigned to Professor Flitwick for the night, and while Jongdae knows that Chanyeol will eat before he even thinks about the punishment, the elder is hoping that if he can get the essay done and out of the way, he’ll be allowed to go early without even seeing Chanyeol.

Jongdae isn’t so lucky. Despite turning up an hour early for detention, book and parchment in hand, Chanyeol arrives just a few minutes later. He’s smirking, with a snarky “what’s up, Mudblood” falling from his mouth. Jongdae takes a deep breath and ignores him, instead focusing on what his textbook says about wolfsbane. Fortunately, Chanyeol can't say much for before the diminutive Professor Flitwick sweeps into the room.

“Eyes down, mouths closed. You're free to go as soon as those essays are finished and approved.” Chanyeol sighs loudly, but Jongdae just buries further into his work. Unfortunately for him, his mind keeps straying.

Around eight, a Ravenclaw student comes quietly into the room, asking for the professor. Flitwick steps out with strict glares at both of his charges and Chanyeol slumps back in his seat, throwing his quill down.

“So when you hit me with the potion,” he starts, “was it because you're blind as a fucking flobberworm, or because your book is so fucking old that the words are in Arabic or some shit.” Jongdae sighs, but ignores the younger Slytherin. Unfortunately, it just goads Chanyeol on.

“It’s gotta be the book, right? I mean, your parents can't even afford to get you a hairbrush.” Jongdae stiffens, hands shaking violently.

“It's almost like they're not there!” Chanyeol muses aloud, and a few tears slip out of Jongdae’s eyes.

“I bet they wouldn't even give a single flying fuck if you went and jumped off the tower after this,” Chanyeol finishes with a cruel whisper, and that does it.

Jongdae buries his face in his hands as a sob escapes his mouth. In his mind’s eye, he's eight years old again, walking into the house after school on October fourteenth to find his parents’ bloodied bodies sprawled on the kitchen floor. He hears six year old Jongin’s screams of fear, and his own shrieks, and present-day Jongdae only cries harder.

“They're fucking dead,” he finally bites out, and Chanyeol isn't laughing anymore. On the other side of the room, he's pale and frozen, watching the boy he's teased for years break down. An odd feeling of guilt settles over him. He's just about to get up and attempt to comfort the older Slytherin when Professor Flitwick sweeps back into the room.

“Oh, dear,” the teacher frets, “oh, the Headmistress warned me this might happen tonight. Alright, Mr. Kim, up you go. Molly, will you help him to the infirmary? I need to stay here with Mr. Park and draft a memo to Professor Slughorn.” Just like that, Jongdae and his hysterical tears are gone from the room. Chanyeol can't concentrate for the rest of the night, and Professor Flitwick dismisses him with a half complete essay.

“What's up with you?” Baekhyun asks him the next day at breakfast, “spending time with that fucking Mudblood threw you off that much?”

“Do you ever think,” Chanyeol says suddenly, “that we’re taking this too far? With Jongdae? I mean, the kid’s never done a single thing to us.” Baekhyun immediately scowls.

“He's a Mudblood. He's a disgrace to Slytherin House and all of Wizarding kind. My dad says that some of them even steal their magic. That's probably why your sister’s got none, right, Sehun?” The fourth year looks up, pensive.

“Jongin says sometimes how bad it is for them at the boys’ home. I mean, they're basically the oldest ones there and they go days without eating sometimes. He says Jongdae’s got it a lot worse though. Never says why, just says he does.” Chanyeol’s head reels.

“Wait, back up. Jongdae has a brother?” Even Baekhyun looks intrigued now. Sehun shrugs.

“Yeah. Kim Jongin, Hufflepuff seeker? C’mon, dude, there's no way you didn't know that.” Chanyeol is still reeling when he leaves for morning Potions. Suddenly, Jongdae’s shabby robes and borrowed books and cracked cauldron are making a lot more sense. For the first time in his life, he approaches Jongdae with no bad intentions.

“Look, if you're here to give me shit about last night, you can save it,” the elder mumbles as he fixes the Spell-O-Tape on his cauldron. Chanyeol frowns.

“That's not… Look, I wanted to apologize. For last night. And the last few years. You've done nothing to deserve the treatment we’ve given you and I want to be the first to come forward and say we were wrong. Is it alright if we work together today?” Jongdae snorts and gestures around the full classroom.

“Don't have a choice now,” he mumbles, “we're using your stuff. Mine’s...not good enough.” Chanyeol smiles and drops his bag next to Jongdae’s, eager for the lesson to start.

Just like that, the dynamic changes. Jongdae is still distrusting and cold, but Chanyeol makes an effort to befriend him regardless. Unfortunately, Baekhyun catches on like lightning.

“The fuck are you doing, Chanyeol? He's a worthless Mudblood piece of shit! I mean, c’mon, if your father found out you're hanging with him -”

“His father? Or yours? In case you didn't know, Byun, his father’s not a purist, he's not an ex-Death Eater, and he's not in fucking Azkaban,” Sehun snaps, with Chanyeol glaring from behind him, “you're so fucking pathetic, Baekhyun. Get a fucking life.” They walk straight out of the sixth year’s dorm, intent on finding and finally befriending Jongdae.

He's still cold when they tell him what happened. Jongdae doesn't trust them one bit, not after the four years of hell they've given him.

“Whatever ulterior motive it is you've got, I suggest you forget it. I'm not falling for this.” It's snappish and blunt, but Chanyeol and Sehun know they haven't earned his trust yet. Instead of backing off, they double their efforts.

It's the week before the fall term is supposed to end that things fall apart. Jongdae, against his own will, is becoming more comfortable around the two other Slytherins, even going so far as to start eating with them in the Great Hall. However, there's one person that is absolutely livid: Baekhyun Byun.

It starts with him breaking into Jongdae’s trunk, looking for anything he can possibly use to torment the younger. There's nothing there but clothes, and that's when Baekhyun flips the mattress in anger. Papers go flying everywhere. Eyes lighting with interest, Baekhyun grabs the nearest one and reads it eagerly.

They're letters, all unsent, addressed to none other than Jongin. Baekhyun immediately gathers them all, reading for all the petty woes he can find. When Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Sehun return to the dorm, he's still at it.

“Dear Jongin,” he simpers as soon as they walk into the room, “I almost did it. I'm up on the Tower every night. It’d be so easy to just fall off. What’s there to live for anyway? Oh, Jongdae, these are pathetic.” Jongdae pales, lunging for the letters, but Baekhyun’s holding them out of reach.

“Why didn't you ever do it?” the eldest Slytherin taunts, “it's not like anyone would miss you. Not even your new friends. You do know they're just playing you, right, Jongdae? You walked straight into their trap!” Jongdae steps back, breath quickening with anxiety. Suddenly, Chanyeol’s and Sehun’s friendly forms have become dark shadows, dark faces, and his heart drops to his toes.

“Jongdae, we -” Chanyeol reaches for the other boy, but he takes a step back.

“Don't touch me,” he says shakily. There's another tense moment of staring before he turns and runs. With a curse and a shout of his name, Chanyeol sprints after him. Sehun follows, leaving Baekhyun cackling on the bed.

By the time the two younger Slytherins make it to the Entrance Hall, Jongdae has all but disappeared.

“You find him,” Sehun says tersely, “I'll get Jongin.” He takes off toward the Quidditch pitch, leaving Chanyeol to lurch forward. In the entire castle, there are only four main towers: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, North, and Astronomy. Of the two he can actually get into, only one has an open battlement. Hoping against hope that he's fast enough, Chanyeol ducks his head and speeds in the direction of the Astronomy Tower.

Jongdae is standing on the stone battlement, staring at the ground through the blur of his tears. He can hear Baekhyun’s mocking questions in his head, but this time they're voiced by Chanyeol, and the hurt digs deeper. Just like every other time, the only thing keeping him rooted to the stones is the thought of Jongin. He’d sworn to protect him after their parents had been murdered, and he can't stomach leaving his baby brother all alone.

But you already have, haven't you, Jongdae? You pushed him away, left him all alone, for years. At this point, he’ll be glad to have you permanently gone, don't you think, Jongdae? Jongdae?

“Jongdae!” At Chanyeol’s voice, his head whips around fast enough to crack his neck. He wobbles a bit, throwing his arms out for balance.

“Jongdae, don't do this,” the younger pleads, tears pricking his eyes, “please, you don't deserve this.” Jongdae lets out a weak sob.

“I have nothing left!” he cries, arms coming up to wrap around himself, “I don't have my parents, I don't have Jongin, I don't have anyone! There's nothing left for me, Chanyeol.” His body sways in the strong December winds and Chanyeol steps toward him. Jongdae shuffles on the battlement, leaning toward the open air.

“Please, Jongdae!” Chanyeol shouts, openly sobbing now, “Jongdae, don't do this.”

“I'm sorry,” the elder sobs, and Chanyeol blanks.

“I love you!” he screams, and Jongdae freezes.

“What?” he breathes. His voice is filled with fear and sadness and a bit of hope.

“You're so - so kind, so good to other people, Jongdae,” Chanyeol pleads, “even to us! We were horrible to you and yet you never spoke an ill word toward us. I knew that even before I apologized and then I was around you all the time and I fell in love with you.” Jongdae turns to face him, tears making dirty tracks down his face.

“You mean that?” His voice is shaky, his lip quivering, but there's a glimmer of hope there on his face. Chanyeol nods his head furiously.

“I do, Jongdae, I love you.” As if by magic, a small smile starts to grow on Jongdae’s face. He steps forward to climb off the battlement, but a strong gust of wind has him stumbling backward and he slips right off the edge.

To Chanyeol, it's like everything moves in slow motion. He sees Jongdae’s arms fly out to the sides, sees the fear grow on his face, and then Jongdae is gone. It's his piercing scream that sends the younger flying into action. With speed and skill he didn't know he possessed, Chanyeol sprints to the wall and thrusts his wand in the direction that Jongdae fell. There's no spell on his tongue, just the plea to bring Jongdae back, and blue light bursts from the tip of the oak. Accio, Wingardium Leviosa, Chanyeol doesn't truly know. The only thing he does know is that, seconds later, he's being thrown backwards by the force of Jongdae’s body hitting his. They end up a crumpled, sobbing heap on the floor just as the door bursts open, revealing Sehun and Jongin, still in his Quidditch gear.

It takes Chanyeol a few moments for the adrenaline to wear off and for him to realize that there are words mixed in with Jongdae’s sobs. If he listens closely enough, he can make out the apologies and promises spilling from the elder’s lips. Jongin falls to his knees next to them and Jongdae immediately cries harder, clinging to his baby brother.

“It's okay, hyung,” the Hufflepuff murmurs, “it's okay, it's over, you're safe. I'm so sorry, hyung, I never realized, I'm so sorry.” Chanyeol shifts away, feeling too much like he's intruding on a private moment, but then Jongdae topples toward him next. Chanyeol is worried by how skinny and light the elder still is.

Jongdae doesn't say anything, just hiccups into Chanyeol’s robes. Sehun gently turns now-crying Jongin into his own shoulder, and the four of them sit there.

“When I was falling,” Jongdae says finally, long after dark has drifted over them, “I was so scared. I thought I was going to die, and I realized I didn't want to. I'm sorry for doubting you, and scaring you.” He’s not speaking loud enough for the fourth years to hear, but Chanyeol listens. He considers it lucky that there are no Astronomy classes that will be coming up soon.

Chanyeol still flinches when he feels the soft press of lips to his cheek, then his jaw. He hadn't been expecting it.

“I'm not...it's not...I will try,” Jongdae mumbles into his ear, “because I am a little infatuated with you too.”


End file.
